


Number Three

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Family, M/M, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), guppies, new guppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: Welcome to the world, little guppy.





	Number Three

Keith was tired. He didn’t expect to be this tired. He might have carried an egg around for months and laid it only a few days ago, but he didn’t consider that much in the way of work.

Regardless, it had now all paid off. Keith was wrapped, carefully, around his and Lance’s newest guppy. The little guy was bigger than either Kass or Orion had been, and he had a dark purple scale pattern. He was also louder than either of the other guppies, crying out for food or attention or because he’d just gone bathroom.

Lance had just arrived with Kass and Orion, who he had taken out to try and let Keith and the guppy get some sleep. The guppy had napped for about half an hour and Keith less than that. 

Ah, that was why he was tired, probably. The guppy needed his attention, constantly. Or he wanted to give his attention to the guppy constantly. Both.

<Hello, loves> Lance greeted the two of them. He swam over and stroked Keith’s hair back from his face and then gently stroked the side of the guppies face. 

Orion and Kass swum behind him, Orion holding Kass’s hand. They both looked unsure of how to interact so Keith beckoned them over. Orion hesitantly did as his father did and stroked the side of the guppies face only to get a little shrieking chirp out of the little guy, so he jerked back. Kass just frowned at the guppy and made no move to touch him.

Keith was a little worried that their older children would feel like they were being replaced. Both of them knew they had been adopted. He didn’t want them to feel like they were less loved just because this new guppy had actually been hatched by Keith.

So he took his tail, uncurling from the little guppy just a tad, and pulled Orion and Kass to him. They were swept close to his chest and close to the guppy and he made sure it was a snug fit for the four of them. Kass giggled at his antics and let herself be snuggled. Orion whined at being crushed but then Lance was there, adding to the cuddle pile by wrapping himself around all of them. His face was pressed against the back of Keith’s neck and Keith enjoyed feeling his breath tickle against his hair.

The new guppy seemed to settle down immediately once his family was gathered around him. 

<Does he have a name?> Kass asked. 

Lance kissed Keith’s neck gently.

Keith purred softly. <We’re naming him after your Uncle Shiro. He’s our little Kashi.>

<Hello Kashi> Orion tried out the name.

<It’s a good name> Kass told Keith. 

And now she, too, was looking drowsy. Something about cuddle piles that made it easier to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and enjoying this series! I really loved writing this story and I do plan to return to it because I have a hard time saying goodbye to this little Klance family that I've created.
> 
>  
> 
> It may be a while before I get the chance to post something on AO3 again because I'm going to be taking my time with my next couple of projects. I will be posting a new drabble series on Instagram (@Far_Beyond_The_Universe) next month. Once that's completely done I'll be posting it in its entirety here, too.
> 
> I've also got a few longer projects (including finishing up stories I've already started....) that I want to work on. It might be a while before those start popping up, though.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading, and KICK baby KICK.


End file.
